Learning How to Say GoodBye
by medboflight
Summary: Twitty and Randy meet a crossroads. She becomes reclusive and he doesn't know what to do. Who is the unknown dark haired and light eyed stranger that he sees her with? Takes place right after "All About Matt". Last of this series.
1. Default Chapter

" She said that she loved me," Alan Twitty said in a quiet voice to Louis Stevens. 

It had been maybe twenty minutes since this all had happened and the girl still paced about the upstairs apartment on the phone with whom she had apparently claimed to be Jordan, her older brother. 

" What?" Louis said with a smile. He was happy for his best friend. 

" What did you say to her?"

" I…I didn't get to. She just said it and acted like it was an accident. Then the phone rang and she answered it. Then I came down the steps and walked into the crowd. Then I started talking to you. What am I gonna do man?" Twitty rambled on talking fiercely with his hands. 

" Hey guys, where's Randy?" Tawny said as she approached the two.

" She's upstairs talking to Jordan," Twitty said. 

" Brother Jordan?" Tawny asked, " Hmm. I'm gonna go up and check on her. This seems a bit sketchy to me," 

Tawny made her way through the garage to the door that held the upward stairs behind it. She turned the doorknob, pulled open the door and proceeded to climb the thirty-two steps to the living room of the apartment. There she found Randy sitting on the couch with her knees pulled to her chest, a stuffed dog in one hand, and the phone in the other. 

" Okay. Jordan, no it's not your fault. All right. I love you big brother. Bye," Randy said and then clicked off the phone. Then to Tawny " Hey girl. What's up?"

" I'd like to ask you the same question," Tawny replied. 

" Yeah, I've just been missing him," Randy said.

" I know it would take a little more than that to get out Roscoe," 

" Really, I'll be fine. C'mon, don't we have a party to get back to?" 

It was after school about four days later; the Connection had met down in their usual spot in the Stevens's basement. They were waiting on the arrival of their lead singer, who was busy with one of her many after school projects. 

" When she suppose to be getting here?" Twitty said from while he was hanging upside down over the couch.

" Like, twenty minutes ago," Louis answered. About that time, the phone rang upstairs and Eileen answered it.

" Hey, kids? That was Ren, she's running a bit late and said that you could start with out her," 

" Okay, thanks mom!" Louis screamed upstairs. He then took his seat behind the skins and snatched the sticks up off the floor, " Lets do this," 

" Okay, so, you want me to do leads for right now?" Randy asked as she positioned her bass. 

" That's cool, babe," Twitty said. 

" Alright," Randy said as she put herself in front of the center mic. She tapped the back of her heal to the music that they wailed out before letting out the first couple of lines of Sacramento Girl. When they were just getting into it, that's when Ren came running down the stairs.

" Hey, guys, sorry I'm late. Thanks Randy I can take it from here," she said as she basically bumped Randy out of the way. 

Randy didn't say anything just looked at Tawny and arched an eyebrow. They just picked back up and continued playing. Everything was like normal. Twitty and Randy flirting and Louis looking for an opportunity to show off while Tawny kept professional. You know, the normal. Everything was going great until….

" Randy, you missed that note," Ren said suddenly.

" What?" Randy said standing up from the position that she and Twitty were in with their backs pressed against each other.

" That last note, you missed it," Ren said.

" No. I think not," Randy protested. 

" Yes, you did. So lets go back over it," 

Randy purged her lips and furrowed her brow and played the note again in an angry manner.

" No, that's still not right," Ren said.

" It sounded fine to me," Twitty said.

" Of course it did. And I'm not trying to be mean, I just want it to be perfect," 

Randy shook her head and gave a sour look.

"What do you want to say?" Ren asked.

" What do I want to say? Here's what I want to say, you want it to be perfect? Fine, take the stupid thing and be perfect. I quit," Randy said and unplugged her bass and started up the stairs. 

" Randy? C'mon," Twitty said as he yelled at her from the base of the stairs, " Come back here and work this out, please baby," 

" Just let her go, Twitty, she'll cool off in time," Tawny said, " Something's up and I don't know what, but I know its got to be family stuff,"

" Yeah, I don't know either, and its really bugging me that I don't" Twitty replied.

" Doesn't mean she has to take it out on me," Ren said.

" Hey, sis, why don't you just be quite for a little bit," Louis said. 

" Why am I suddenly the bad guy here?" Ren protested. 

" You're not," Tawny said, " Just cut her some slack, okay?"

Twitty let out a heavy sigh and got a very sad look on his face as he sat down on a step. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. He felt like he had a huge gaping hole right through the center of his chest. Do you blame the guy though? Four days earlier, she'd told him that she loved him and he didn't know what to say. She acted like it was like she vomited the words out by the look on her face even. But, that was his normal way of doubting things. 

He wanted more than anything to tell her how he felt too. But to be honest, he didn't know. He didn't want to say that he loved her just to say it back. That would be horrible. He wanted to tell her when he knew for certain that he did. All of this was new to him. 

" Twitty? Twitty!?" Louis shouted at the boy. 

" What man?" Twitty replied.

" You've been laying there for an hour almost. We'd like to get upstairs sometime," 

" Sorry," he said as he stood up and got a sudden feeling of swimmy head and found that his legs didn't want to work. This means he soon found himself on the floor, face down. 

" You know, this love stuff is painful," Louis said.

" Could you maybe help me up off the floor here. I can't feel my legs," Twitty said as he flipped over onto his back. 

" But this is too funny with you on the floor," Louis said.  
" I'm not in the mood for funny. Now come one and help me up," Twitty pleaded with out stretched arms. 

" No," Louis said as he started up stairs. 

" This so isn't funny Lou," Twitty yelled, " Louis? Tawny? Ren? Hello? Hey, hello?"


	2. two

" I can remember the very first time I cried. How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside. All of my memories, good and bad has past. Didn't even take the time to realize. Staring at the cracks in the walls cuz I'm waiting for it all to come to an end. Still I curl up right under the bed cuz its taking over my head all over again," sang a familiar blonde girl. She was standing front and center of a make shift stage in the basement of her friend Mario's house. There was a dark headed and blue eyed boy there playing the guitar and watching her intensely. He was providing the back up vocals for her.

" Do you even know who you are?" he sang.

" I guess I'm trying to find," Randy replied. 

" A borrowed dream or a super star?"

" I want to be a star,"

" Is life good to you or is it bad?"

" I can't tell any more," she replied with one hand clinched in her hair and the other around the microphone. 

" Do you even know what you have?" the boy sang to her.

" Lying awake watching the sunlight. How the birds would sing as I count the rings around my eyes. Constantly pushing the world I know aside. I don't even feel the pain. I don't even want to try. I'm looking for a way to become the person that I dreamt of when I was sixteen. Nothing is ever enough. Baby it ain't enough for what it may seem," she poured out. She looked near breaking with anguish and fear. But she pressed on.

The boy kept watching her caringly as he continued to sing the chorus. 

"Do you even know who you are?"

" I'm still trying to find,"

" A borrowed dream or a super star?"

" Everybody wants to be,"

" Is life good to you or is it bad?"

" I can't tell anymore," she boomed.

" Do you even know what you have?"

" No…" She trailed off.

" Start again. Tell the tale for me. Cuz I'm wondering how you really feel," the boy sang.

" I'm a lonely girl. I'll tell the tale for you cuz I'm just trying to make all my dreams come true," 

"Do you even know who you are? A borrowed dream or a super star?"

" Oh I want to be a star," Randy belted as she lifted one leg up and mad a fist with one of her hands.

" Is life good to you or is it bad?"

" I can't tell, no I can't tell any more," she pounded emotion into each word and every syllable. 

" Is life good to you or is it bad?"

" I guess not, no, I guess not,"

" Do you even know what you have?"

" I am, yeah, I am trying to find," 

" A rising dream or a falling star?"

" Oh, I had all these dreams,"

" Is life good to you or is it bad?"

" Damn, I can't tell anymore," she kept on as sweat and tears poured down her face and trailed off to end it.

"Randy? You okay?" the dark haired and blue eyed boy asked. He went over with a white hand towel in his hand and wiped her face dry with it. 

" Yeah sweetness," She answered. She sniffled a little. The boy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. 

" I love you girl," he said.

" I love you too," she answered hugging him tighter. 


	3. three

A few days later, Twitty hadn't talked to Randy except on the phone. She was fine, just needed some time to herself to sort things out in her head. Blamed it on society. But by God above, he missed her so much. 

But he needed to get his mind off of things. In time, it would all blow over, and hopefully things would be back to normal. So to help the time pass, he got out a pen and some paper. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and smirked. 

__

I close my eyes and I find that I am blind.

Hold my breath and it seems I can see the stars.

The moon waxes bright.

Tied to my soul. 

He licked his lips and bobbed his head as the sound for the music in his head sped up.

__

I find the answers lie in you.

All the questions you've got live in me.

I'm bursting with emotion.

It pours from my soul to my eyes.

He paused for a little bit to let it all sink in. He thought of the first day he saw her. She looked like she stepped straight from an issue of Easy Rider. Her stance was strong and her smile full of life and mischievousness. 

He had been just laying on his bed looking over a guitar magazine when she'd called. His hands began to shake whenever she said " Hey, its Randy,". He about melted when she kissed him good-bye on the cheek. He'd only known her for a day, but he just wanted to scoop her up and keep her for himself for forever. 

But when he really got pulled into her magic ring was when she sang for him for the first time. He just wanted to declare the want to run away with her forever. Yeah…..run away. 

__

No denying I'm in love with you.

Eyes of green and smile so true. 

California soul and Florida dreams. 

More beautiful on the inside then the outer seems.

Go ahead and run away with my heart. 

The countless times that they had been in public and someone would make her mad by being snooty to her because of her appearance or she'd hear a racial slur from an older man and almost try to get in a fight with them there.

He asked her about that. She told him that she couldn't help it. Her anger was strong at times and some things just set her off. She shouldn't be treated differently if she wore torn jeans instead of a plaid skirt and spoke Spanish with her friends instead of saying personal things out in the open in English. 

__

When you throw your anarchy symbol in the air, 

You've got to know every step, I'll be there. 

He loved it when they'd play together. She could play almost everything she picked up.

__

I'm enamored by the way your fingers fly over the strings,

Mesmerized by the way you sing. 

The night that he'd spent with her in her room was the first time he'd actually put his hands on a girl. They didn't do anything below the waist. He hadn't even meant to. They we're kissing very deeply one minute.

__

Grabbed my soul by the waist.

Made my mind race.

And in the next minute his hands where under her shirt on her back and one just made it way forward. He stopped the second that it happened and jerked his hand away and quickly apologized. She told him that he knew that there was no reason for that.

__

The adrenaline rush is like I'm in the pipe line's cage.

No way in hell I'm walking away.

If one thing could be said about her, it was that she'd made him more bold. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind so much. It was like she was a brace for him to lean against. 

His family loved her. She was great with his little brothers. Any other girl that he'd bring over would say they were cute and that'd be it usually. Not Randy. She'd get elbow deep in dirty diapers and scraped knees. 

The most beautiful sight he'd ever seen was when she had one of them in her arms after he'd fell and bumped his head on the floor. The tiny body had been shaking with sobs as Randy scooped him up and sat down in the rocking chair and proceeded to sing to him until he slept.

__

This falling's easy. 

So long as you stand with me.

Close your eyes.

We'll touch the sky.

That was it. He had to find her right then and tell her how he felt. He bolted out the room and just barely told his mom that he was going to her place. 

He'd ran almost the whole way there and slowed when he heard her laughter from the shop. He was a burst of smiles and excitement. She was backing out of the shop pointing at someone and coving her belly. 

A dark haired boy in a white tank top progressed to tickle attack her and the turned this into a bit of a slug fest. This ended in a hug and Randy giving him a heart felt smile and a kiss on the cheek. 


	4. four

Again, days had gone by and Twitty had not even attempted to get into contact with Randy. He was just sure that she had forgotten him completely. He was acting completely miserable, which was absolutely awful. When he got into this mode, it was like he was in oblivion. All shred of enthusiasm had been striped from him. 

He currently stood in the drive way of the Stevens's. His mom was tired of him moping around and told him to go and have some fun. Louis responded to this by offering some one on one. This wasn't going so great.

" Hey Twitty, you have a shot. What do you say?" Louis said as he threw it at the distraught teen. The ball soared threw the air and smacked the boy right in the side of the head. There was no real reaction to it though. The only thing that came out of it was an, "ow, man, watch it," in a emotionless sort of down and out way.

"Okay, I am done with seeing you like this man. You can't just assume that something is wrong with her if you won't go see. Now I know how happy she makes you and the other way around, and well, I'm doing this for the good of you and possibly your sanity," Louis said as he grabbed Twitty by the upper part of his arm. 

" Where are you taking me, Lou man?" Twitty asked in a whiney tone.   
" I'm taking you to Angels," Louis said, "I'm tired of all this,"

" No, I don't wanna," Twitty complained.

"Its for your own good, buddy. Now here we go," 

It took longer than the normal five minutes to get to the shop. This was due to Twitty's dragging feet. Once they were outside the door, Louis gave him a nudge to go inside. 

" I don't want to talk to her," Twitty said in a low tone. Randy's feet stuck out from under Matt's Pontiac GTO. None of her family was insight, except for Charlie, who was in his office with the door closed, talking on the phone. 

"You're going. Now," Louis said. Twitty, finally gave in and walked over to where Randy lay atop the black creeper. 

" Is that my baby boy's feet I see?" Randy said as she slid out from under the car. Twitty had never seen her look more sexy. Her face all smudged with automotive grease and her deep eyes looking up through her hair at him. 

"We need to talk," Twitty said in a deep and sort of dark tone. She sat up, straddling the dolly beneath her, and implied that he should do the same. He slowly wiped the hair from his face and then did the same to her. 

" Do I make you happy? Honestly," he finally said to her. 

" Yes. More than anything ever in this world could come close to," she said with vigor. 

" Then what is it with you and that other guy?" Twitty said kinda loudly.

" What other guy," Randy said with a look of confusion on her face.

" That Johnny Angel looking guy I saw you hugged up on outside the shop four days ago," Twitty said.

Randy looked as though she were searching her mind to who this person may be. She furrowed her eyebrows and inhaled abruptly. " Wait just a minute. Hold up," she said.

"What?" Twitty asked angrily.

" This guy? Is this the guy that's about five foot eight, dark brown hair, icy blue eyes like Matt's?" she asked.

" Yes, why? Is there more than one?" Twitty said in a high pitched tone.

"Twitty, that guy?" Randy said.

" Yeah, what about him?"

" That's my brother, Jordan," Randy said, with her deep Miami attitude showing. 

" You're…you're brother?" Twitty said in disbelief and grabbed hold of her and kissed her hard. He pulled away from her smiling. 

" That was a little bit ow," Randy said with a laugh, " You should come meet him. I know he wants to finally see you," 


End file.
